


Storms We Can Not Weather

by Tazz_Dieudonne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemy Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazz_Dieudonne/pseuds/Tazz_Dieudonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tony is part of the Avengers and they are aware of Asgard and the other worlds but Loki never attacked earth. Loki is Cast down out after one to many pranks as a exile sentence (lasting two centuries kind of the Asgard equivalent of a timeout). Once there he meets, and beds, a man calling himself Robert. Loki continues to New York and starts to set out his plan to become the ruler of earth. But when Loki finds out that the man calling himself Robert is actually Tony Stark matters get complicated. Tony and Loki find them selves swept up in a storm as their growing love destroys their lives. Enemies by day and lovers by night will never work but they are willing to try it if only to put off the final decision, love or life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tragedy of Two Unlikely Lovers

Chapter 1: The Tragedy of Two Unlikely Lovers

 Tony staggered back, feeling the suit lock and catch him, trying to stop his movement towards the edge of the building. The other man, mistaking the move for weakness, advanced with a gleam in his eyes. The man in green extended his arm and with one finger pushed the man of Iron off the 200 story building with ease. Tony shut his eyes, but the sight of that face was ingrained in his memory. He was falling and all he could think of was the man the face belonged to, Loki.

A month and three days earlier. 

Loki was cast down to earth, cast out of the heaven of Asgard, cut off from every one he had ever known. All for trying to help!  The Giants were vain and stupid creatures, but they were loyal and when their king was killed Loki saw his opportunity. Loki had worked years for this, only to be cut down before he could even try. All he had asked for was to to be a ruler, to hold some power. After working for so long, spreading lies and making friends and enemies alike, he was going to be crowned king.   
But Odin, his hair flared up at the thought of that hateful man, had stopped the ceremony, dragged Loki back home and banished him. It was not forever, a mere two centuries, but the fact that they thought it necessary to exile him stung more then the actual punishment. He spent a while roaming aimlessly around the universe till his eye landed on a little planet. Earth.   
Crashing down from the heavens in a whirlwind of sand Loki stood up, straighten his clothes, and started walking. Lodging was needed and sustenance required. He knew where there was a town and headed in that direction. Upon entering the town, he found the only place displaying it’s lights was a shabby establishment calling its self "the bar". Seeing a few intoxicated, bearded men spill out of the door  stinking of unwashed bodies and alcohol he figured it was a ale house, although no where near as grand as the shabbiest of Asgard. He could use a drink, Loki supposed, although he doubted this place had anything even remotely tasteful.   
He quickly changed into a plain green leather shirt, low cut, and dark breaches to blend in. Finding more appealing clothes could wait, he decided as his stomach growled and he remind himself it had been too long sense he had a drink. Nobody would be looking closely at him. He still possessed his magic after all and Loki grinned, now that was one way to get what one needed. . .

Tony Stark figured he had driven far enough when he came across a town where the only place open at this hour was “The Bar”. Such an imaginative name. Grinning Tony pulled over in his borrowed car, he was already slightly tipsy. Today he was tired of the crowds and all the people who knew his face and the name behind it. Everywhere he went same girls same places. Tonight Tony wanted, needed, more. Tonight he wanted to get drunk, pick up someone who didn't know his name and wake up next to someone he would never see again. This had nothing to do with Pepper dumping him, nothing at all. And denial was just a river in Egypt.  
Tony was well into his drink when the door opened. He had picked a vantage view of the entrance, hoping any moment that some long legs would walk in and at this point he was so intoxicated he care what it actually looked like, or maybe he just couldn't tell any more.  
But what walked in was far beyond his expectations. The man was tall, slender, and had a slight frame. Yet he carried himself like he was a god brought down form the heavens. The shirt he was wearing was very flattering. Tony had never seen this style before but decided he would recommend it to a few people back in New York. The dark green shirt had the look of rough county made material. It was low cut exposing the ridged lines of the man's neck and hinted at the toned panes of his chest.

Loki’s eyes where drawn to the man in the corner. He wasn’t the only one staring at the new costumer but he was by far the most attractive. There was something alluring in the way the man looked hungrily at Loki. Well this could turn out to be quite a night. Abandoning his original plan of using his magic to get the bartender to give him free drinks Loki sauntered lightly over to the man. As he got closer Loki thought now this was a man he wouldn’t mind following back to his chambers.  
Loki slid in next to his prey and flashed him a smile, eyes roving up and down the  slim cut suit and slight drunken blush in his cheeks. “Would you like to buy me a drink?” He asked innocently fluttering his eye lashes knowing the effect it had on people. The man seemed to snap out of his trance and sat up a little straighter.  
“What’s your poison?” The man asked grinning.   
“What would you recommend?”  Loki smiled back.  

Three drinks later and a short car ride Loki was pressing the man up against the wall of a shabby hotel long fingers worshiping the flesh beneath his touch. Robert, the man had said his name was, fought back pushing Loki on to the bed falling drunkenly on top of him. 


	2. Pain of the Worst Kind

Chapter 2: Pain of the Worst Kind 

Present day.

With the incredible drop in crime after the appearance of the Ironman, Tony was almost out of a job. Sure there where parties to attend and endless amount of showing off to do, but he hadn't had a good fight since, well since he couldn't even remember. So when one of his friends, a small time bartender and a big time gambler, tipped him off about an up and coming underground leader who had a plan to make a raid on some of Tony's businesses, he decided to look into it personally.  
Now falling through the air he regretted that decision. He wish he had never known the man who he was now fighting. Why did it have to be him? Loki of all people?  
"Sir. . . ?" J.A.R.V.I.S inquired as the ground approached.  
"I'm good." Tony replied, pulling up. He had to do this fight, it wasn't like he had fallen in love with the green eyed beauty. All it took was two one night stands and Tony was so flustered over a man he nearly got himself killed. This would end now.  
Lifting off he reappeared over the edge of the building just in time to catch a flying piece of cement right in the chest. He grunted, the suit caved in a little putting pressure on the sensitive skin around the arc reactor. Hissing and coughing Tony stood once more blasting back at the bastard, okay if that's how he wanted to play. Loki did like it a little rough.  
The blast of blue energy knocked the man down, his green robes flying around him. Loki didn't get right up like before, for a second Tony's heart skipped a little, did I kill him? Stepping tentatively forward he saw with relief that the man stirred.  
Standing right above Loki now Tony looked down at the man he had slept with so long ago it seemed. Seeing Loki broken and moaning on the cracked roof top, could he still convince himself that he didn't care about the man at all?   
With one sudden movement Loki threw a small dagger at the Ironman, perfectly aimed, it sliced right in to his chest. Stark staggered back choking and feeling a small stream of hot blood beginning to well up underneath the suit.  
"Sir you might want to withdraw from this fight." J.A.R.V.I.S said tentatively.  
"No." Tony gritted his teeth, tying to ignore the pain. Ready to attack again Tony looked around for his opponent.  
"I have heard talk of your power." The mocking voice said behind him. Tony spun around to See Loki standing there, clutching a bleeding gash in his side "But I didn't expect you to be a coward hiding behind a pile of scrap metal."  
Now he was in for it! No one called his suit scrap metal and got away with it.              
"Big talk for some one who’s about to die." Tony bit back. "Let's finish this."  
"Oh you mistake me for a careless man like yourself." There was a dangerous edge to his voice Tony didn't like. "I am no man." Suddenly Loki rose up and started levitating off the ground. "I am a god! And you mortals will bow before me." A streak of blue electricity erupted from his hands and hit Tony with its full force.  
"We’ve lost power!" J.A.R.V.I.S informed him as Tony staggered feeling the suit shut down.  
"Get me out!" Tony barked.  
"But sir. . . "  
"Just do it."  
The suit opened and Tony shook off the metal. Finally when he was free he took a  
stance ready to fight. "Was that your best shot?" Tony retorted.  
"The boy comes out of his armor." Loki smirked, readying another bolt that would kill the man. But then he looked closer and suddenly he recognized Robert. . .  
Tony looked up at the 'god' defiantly. This was stupid he knew but he had no other  
choice and maybe just maybe Loki would recognize him too.  
"Robert?" Loki choked, nearly falling backwards in surprise.  
"Actually the name's Tony, Tony Stark." He spit it was his last jab at the man, that he didn’t actually give him his real name.  
Loki stared a moment taking it all in. That was a good thing right? He remembered Tony.  
And even more he seamed to be debating something.  
"We will meet again." He growled before disappearing. Tony stared at the spot Loki occupied a moment ago.   
"Come back here you bastard!" Tony shouted. "Coward!" But there was no answer.


	3. That’s Not How a Love Song Goes

Chapter 3: That’s Not How a Love Song Goes  
   
                Loki sighed heavily as he entered his apartment, the 4th door on the 3rd floor. Opening a can of soda, his new favorite drink, he flopped on the couch and flicked on the TV. But somehow he couldn't avoid Stark's face. After seeing an Ad featuring Robert, no Tony, three times in a row he turned it off, disgusted. How could this have happened?  
                Their ‘relationship’ as it was, was short, hot, and passionate, and Loki had no regrets besides that they had never done it again. But now. . .  no he still didn’t regret what they did. That meant something didn’t it? No. Tony was the enemy.   
                His mind wanted to relive their second meeting, at the Flamingo, a upbeat club in the very heart of the city. Looking around for a worthy ‘playmate’ for the night Loki’s eyes landed on the last man he expected to see there. Robert. From that point on the rest of the night was a jumble of dancing, grinding, flirtations, hot kisses, and passionate sex.    
                Loki stood up quickly and shook his long black hair. He had to get Robert, Tony, out of his head. He strided over to the small closet he picked out his most deadly club wear, changed quickly, and rushed out the door eager to find someone to take his mind off of . . .  things.   
   
                After nearly blowing up the lab J.A.R.V.I.S had been forced to lock Tony out of the lab until he got his thoughts together. Tony was walking; he did this sometimes when he was distraught, so out of sorts he couldn't work. Stark just let his feet carry him wherever, wandering up and down the crowded streets of New York.  
                And somehow his feet had led him here, to the bar where he had met Loki for the second time. The night he had become aware that he felt more for Loki then just some one night stand. Not that Tony was about to admit he felt anything towards Loki rather than hate at the moment. But really he was angrier at himself. He had nearly got himself killed over so stupid feelings for some stupid guy he had only bedded twice!  
                Tony entered the bar, having nothing else to do. What if Loki was there? His heart thumped a little faster, no this would be the end of it, right here and now, the next time he saw Loki, Tony would drag his ass off to SHIELD and that would be the end of that. No more risking his life for a stupid fuck. Looking around he made a beeline for the counter and ordered a drink. Loki probably wouldn't be . . . .   
                There he was, across the dance floor his tall figure unmistakable. Long black hair spilling down his back in neatly combed waves. Loki wore a long sleeved, tight fitting, green shirt and black leather pants. This would be so much easier if he wasn't so damn attractive, Tony cursed. Swallowing his drink he stood up intent upon. . . . What? What was he going to do? Arrest Loki? How? He didn't have that kind of authority and he doubted that Loki would go willingly. Did he really want an all-out fight? He didn't have his armor! Fuck! It was still sitting in the shop. . . Tony was truly stuck now. He should just leave. But no he couldn't walk away from a fight! He was Tony Stark! What fight? Well surely Loki would try and kill him the second he saw him. . . . which was right now! Shit!  
   
                Loki's impassive gaze fell on the one man he didn't expect to see in this club, tonight. Tony Stark stood, like a deer caught in the head lights, staring at Loki through the crowd. Caught you, Loki grinned, making excuses to the woman he was talking to and made for Tony, who stood still paralyzed. From the looks of him Tony was not here with back up or intentionally. All the better, and all the so much easier.  
                Loki's walk was even and measured. In the right amount of time, just enough to make his prey squirm, he reached Stark, a cold smile still playing on his lips.  
"I thought you were smarter than to come back here." Loki's voice was smooth as silk and Tony felt a thrill go through him at the sound.   
"Well I'm not known for my wise choices." Tony stuck his hands in his pocket, an automatic defensive reflex.  
"I can see that." Loki remarked. "No back up? No suits or iron?" Loki raised one delicate eyebrow.  
"Figured it wouldn't exactly be fair seeing as I only came here for a drink." Tony tried to make himself sound innocent  
"You knew I would kill you but you came anyway. . ." Loki cocked his head to the side a little like a curious puppy, only 20 times more deadly.  
"Then why haven't you already?" Tony said. "Why not just strike me down where I stand, Mr. God." Why couldn’t he control his mouth?  
"Don't test me I warn you." Loki sneered.   
"You can't do it, can you? You can’t muster your magic or whatever it is." Apparently he was lucky tonight because a fierce look from Loki told him he was right. "That's it isn't it. You just can't strike me down. You would have to kill me by mortal means!"  
"Which I’d rather not. . . " Loki looked down.  
"What? Afraid to kill me here in front of all these people?" Tony challenged. Loki looked up again a smile playing on his lips.  
"Oh no. They know how to turn a blind eye to things, in fact I doubt any of them would so much as flinch if you screamed as I gutted you." Loki took a step forward and Tony instantly backed up, swallowing hard. "But I do not wish to get my hands dirty."  
“So what? Are you just going to let me walk out?" Tony tried not to sound hopeful. He wanted to get back to his lab, (have) a drink, and forget this ever happened. Loki's face was unreadable and he considered. This mortal was very intriguing and what would one more night alive hurt?  
"Come with me."  
"Where?" Tony asked instantly.  
"You can come willingly or be dragged, your choice."  
 


	4. Lust Over Love

    So Tony Stark followed Loki through the crowds. The god didn't even turn around to see if Stark was following, he knew that he was. Loki knew that this man of iron couldn't resist him and Loki intended to put that to full use tonight. He wasn't going to kill Stark, Loki decided, no he was too interesting. It would be too easy to just snap his neck. No, Stark would go down on his knees before a crowd and die there. As a spectacle, a warning to everyone that Loki was not to be tangled with. But as for tonight . . . Well Stark might find himself on his knees in an entirely different manor.  
                Tony considered trying to sneak in a phone call or pull someone aside and tell them. . . what? He was going to die? What did he have to say? Tony's mind was spinning around a million escape plans formulating in one second and getting shot down the next. He would just have to go with it, somehow he would figure something out, he always had before. He’d gotten out of worse scrapes before. But that didn't mean he always would, a more pessimistic side of him said.  
                Loki led him away from the crowded dance floor. Reaching the entrance to the upstairs apartments he said a few words to the manager and they let him pass, Tony trailing nervously behind. Tony knew about these upstairs ‘apartments’, they were rented by the hour and many people chose to conduct their shady business here. They took the long staircase up, Loki confident and cool, Tony rubbing his hands together and nearly stumbling over his own feet twice. Once on the top floor Loki swept down the hall his destination already in mind. From some doors issued the sound of lovemaking and others cursing. One was open and Tony looked in quickly, four tough looking men all hunch over a table, their beady little eyes peering accusingly out at him. Tony walked quickly on.  
                Finally they reached a door at the end of the hall and Loki stopped, producing a key. After a short moment the door swung open. Loki turned to him for the first time, "After you." he said. Tony swallowed hard and took three steps in to the room. He heard Loki follow him in and then the sound of the door clicking closed. The room smelled of sex and smoke, from what he could see in the dark it was small and held only a few pieces of furniture.  
                Tony tensed up as Loki took a step towards him. He wasn't going to die without a fight. Choosing his moment Tony turned swiftly, foot whooshing through the air, aimed for Loki's head. It hit something, solid. For one second Tony thought he had actually hit his mark and then Loki's grip on his leg tightened.   
                For a sickening second Tony thought he was going to snap his leg. Loki chuckled. "Still some fight in you. Good. And here I was thinking this was going to be a boring night."  
                Tony felt a shiver as Loki slowly lowered his leg back to the ground.   
"I'll give you a fight." Tony snarled but before he could make a move Loki attacked, hitting him full in the face. Tony stumbled backwards and tripped over the low coffee table. He went crashing down head spinning and dishes crashing. Loki fell on him instantly. In the dark all Tony could see was a flash of gold as a man shaped shadow fell on him.  
                Loki pinned his hands above his head and trapped Tony’s legs with his hips, straddling the defenseless man.  
(indent)"Oh this is going to be fun." Loki smirked as Tony struggled beneath him to no avail.   
"Why don't you just kill me now." Stark spit.   
"Actually I had a much more pleasurable task in mind.” Loki purred. Tony was suddenly glad of the darkness as he was sure his face would have betrayed just how turned on he suddenly was. Loki bent his head, punctuating the remark with nips and kisses down Tony's neck. The man gasped beneath the god his hips bucking. All thoughts of their ‘situation’ flying out of his head.   
"Needy." Loki chuckled. Then he kissed Tony, hot wet mouth open and tongue out, exploring Tony's mouth. Tony relaxed slightly leaning in to the kiss and giving back sloppily. Loki also loosened his grip, that was his first mistake.   
                Tony took the moment and threw his weight up, flipping them and pinning the god beneath him. "Look who's in control now.” Tony smirked.   
"Just when I was having fun." Loki pouted surely Tony would leave now that he had the chance.   
"Want fun? I'll show you fun." Tony kissed Loki nipping and biting at the god swollen lips. Loki moaned beneath him. They carried on like this getting lost in the give and take, the struggle for dominance, reveling in the power.

                Breaking apart for a breath Loki said, voice full of lust, "What to move somewhere more comfortable?" his eyebrow quirked. 


	5. Enemies and Lovers Alike

Tony woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach. It had been two days since he and Loki had . . . fucked. He had tried everything he knew to drown the memory of that night. Not that it was a bad night, hell it was some of the best sex he had had in his life! But. . . it was all wrong.  
                Loki was a villain for fuck sake. He had tried convince himself he had no choice but he knew he could have walked out of that room. He had done what he did willingly. The first two times he had bedded Loki he didn’t know that the man was a fucking criminal! That he could excuse. But the third time he knew, and Jesus Christ Loki had tried to kill him! And would again. There was no doubt about that. Tony felt sick all over again.  
                Enemies by day, lovers by night. No, Tony couldn’t do that. Fight the man he went to sleep with every night? No not happening, not with the feelings he was so desperately trying to bury deep deep down. If it was just sex maybe . . . but this was more. The alcohol wasn’t helping.   
                Taking another swig he set the bottle down on the bed side table. Or could he. Maybe this whole lovers thing was starting to sound more appealing. I mean what harm could it do? Loki was so . . .  no! That was the alcohol talking. Loki was a villain plain and simple. This was a black and white problem here. There was no room for feelings. Loki was a villain and Tony was . . .  a hero? Yes in the minds of the people but in his own mind? He was a protector. And he had to protect the people against evil. Against Loki.  
   
                Loki stretched out on the couch of his apartment. Did he really have to kill Stark? From what he had learned of the Ironman he would not be bent to anyone’s will. Thus Loki could not use him. Stark was an obstacle that needed taking care of. So why hadn’t he done just that last night? Could it be that he was going soft letting another person creep into his heart of stone? He could no longer pretend that it was a quick fuck and nothing else. One was fun, twice was flattering, and a third time? That was something else.    
                He could have killed Stark. Right there and then and be done with it. It’s not like he was threat, physically, to Loki’s plans but . . . was he a threat to Loki’s heart?  
“Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side.” He whispered to himself.  
                But trying not to think about Tony was almost impossible. He was so annoying, frustrating, irritating . . . charming, attractive, funny- no he had work to do. 

“Sir SHIELD is on line three.” J.A.R.V.I.S’s calm voice interrupted Tony’s sleep.   
“Tell them I’m out.” He groaned already feeling the hangover starting.   
“Sir Fury is insisting.”  
“Well I’m not here so too bad.”  
“They say it’s about Loki sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S commented and Tony was awake instantly. Damn J.A.R.V.I.S for knowing him so well.  
“Yah Tony here.” He picked up the phone and Fury’s harsh voice grated on his ears. Between the loud voices in the background and Fury’s usual code talk Tony caught that Loki had launched an attack on Manhattan’s main power source.   
Stark was about to tell Fury to go to hell and find someone else to do his dirty work when something occurred to him. The thought made Tony’s stomach lurch and he shouted back “I’ll be right there!”  
                Jumping out of bed and racing down the hall to his lab he shouted “J.A.R.V.I.S get the back-up suit on line.”  
“Right away sir.”   
                The only thought in Tony’s mind was of Loki. Of what would happen if someone else fought him. Of how they might kill him, and so he climbed in to the suit in his pajama bottoms to save the man he . . . what? What did he feel for Loki? What was Loki’s life to him?   
 


	6. The Stand Still

“The man of Iron has come out to play.” Loki spat mockingly.   
“I’m not letting you get away with this.” Tony shouted but the words sounded dead even to him. Loki too picked up on this.   
“Not your usual valor today man of Iron. Didn’t sleep well last night? Bed a little empty?” Loki said knowing how it would affect Tony.   
“I’m here to fight not discuss where you would have liked to be last night.” Tony bit back. Loki snarled, his green robes flying all around him.   
“Stop this Loki.” Tony said wearily.  
“And why should I?” Loki smiled.  
“It’s childish, stupid. What are you trying to accomplish?” Tony was stalling and he hoped to high heaven that Loki didn’t pick up on that. Tony didn’t want to fight. He couldn’t fight Loki. Not right now. There was too much he hadn’t figured out yet and too much he didn’t want to think about.   
“I mean to rule this world. To save these people.”   
“Oh and cutting off everyone’s power is going to ‘save’ them.” Tony spat back. He . . . Loki he just couldn’t . . . feel this anymore. This was black and white. Loki was a villain and Tony was going to bring him to justice, no matter what it takes.   
“Dear Tony don’t you know that this is just one of those many little steps.”  
“Then I’m going to stop you right here and now.” Tony shouted and blasted the god with all his might. Loki went flying backwards and slammed in to the wall. The brick crumbled underneath him and he slumped to the ground.   
“Well that wasn’t so tough after all.” Tony muttered. Suddenly a growl came from the heap that was Loki and he sprang up with, dragging Tony to the ground.   
“Never Stark you will never defeat me.” Loki’s voice was low and his face contorted in anger, what little Tony could see through the cracks in his helmet.   
“J.A.R.V.I.S. . . “ Tony choked out.  
“Your friend cannot help you now.”  Loki’s long slender fingers brushed over his suit and Tony could feel the metal bending to his will. Great sheets of metal bending and breaking underneath his touch.   
“I did not think you would actually come today.”  
“What?” Tony gasped, feeling the cold air coming in as his suit was peeled off him.   
“I thought you needed a reminder of my power. A reminder that we can play this little game all we want but in the end I will kill you. I’m the hero of this story. I’m the god who’s going to rule this world, and you . . .” Loki smiled a little placing one hand on Tony’s chest. “are just in the way.”  
“J.A.R.V.I.S open the helmet.” Tony didn’t know what he was doing or why but he had to do this. He had to show Loki that . . . it didn’t have to be this way. Tony didn’t want it to.   
“But sir . . .”  
“Do it now.”   
  Tony squinted trying to focus on Loki as his eyes adjusted. “So then you’re just going to kill me.” Tony’s eyes flashed with fury. “You say I’m nothing but an obstacle in your way but you don’t act that way because if I do this. . .” Tony jolted up right wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck and kissing him passionately. The man above him stiffened and then softened and gave back just the slightest bit before . . . before he began disappearing in Tony’s hands. Tony’s eyes shot open to see a sad look in Loki’s eyes as he disappeared.   
“No. . .” Tony sat up his hands reaching out as if trying to find something to hold on to but Loki was already gone.   
 


	7. Enemies by Day Lovers by Night

                Tony took a deep breath. He was standing outside of Loki’s apartment after several hours of chatting up people and handing out money to find out where he lived. He was coming to Loki not as the Ironman but as Tony Stark as Loki’s  . . . But what where they? How long could they ignore that question, go on and pretend not to have just tried to kill each other today?  
                And would Loki even want to? Would he want to be something other than enemies? Tony did. He wished passionately that Loki was just another criminal not someone he . . . he was possibly falling in love with. Tony Stark didn’t know much about love, I mean who really did, but from what he gathered these where the strongest feelings he had ever had for any one. What that really meant was he was willing, for the time being, to put behind him everything that happened today and act as if . . . as if they were lovers.   
                Tony raised his fist and gave the hard wood door three quick raps. Loki opened the door so quick Tony almost fell on him.   
“Stark.” He stated his eyes widening in surprise.   
“Loki.” Tony breathed. They stood eyes locked together, staring at each other in wonder. Somewhere down the hall a door slammed and Tony jumped at the sudden noise.   
“You’d better come in.” Loki said opening the door for Tony. Taking one more big breath Tony entered the tiny apartment. It was dark and hard to make anything out from just the moon light. Loki flipped the lights on and Tony blinked.   
                The small room was immaculate, not a speck of dust. There was a TV on one wall, a couch and two arm chairs around a low coffee table in the middle and bare shelves on the walls. On the left there was an opening to the kitchen and on the right a door that presumably went to the bedroom. But the thing that made an impression was how empty the apartment was. It lacked the usual clutter of dishes, clothes, and personal artifacts that littered Tony’s entire house, or anyone else’s for that matter. There were no family pictures on the mantel or little trinkets on the shelves. In fact the only sign a person even lived here was the coat thrown carelessly over the back of a chair and the mug on the coffee table.   
                “Have a seat.” Loki motioned to the couch and took the chair opposite Tony. “I suppose you haven’t come here to kill me so why are you here?” Loki looked as tired as Tony felt; neither of them had slept well last night. Tony mustered up his courage and asked the question.   
“If  . . .  if we weren’t what we are what do you think I would be here for? What would we be?” Tony said quietly almost afraid of his own words. Every instinct was telling him Loki was a villain, he wouldn’t care, he would try to kill Tony, Tony should be doing the same. He pushed the voice aside.   
                Loki sighed and looked down at his lap.  
“I don’t pretend to understand you’re human customs or terms.”  
“That’s shit Loki give me a real answer.”   
“I . . . I would not see fit to presume on your feelings . . .” Tony was about to interrupt again but Loki held his hand up and then looking Tony in the eyes he said. “I would by this time consider you my lover back on Asgard.”  
                It was like a punch to the gut. All the breath was sucked out of Tony. He had never dreamed that . . . well he had thought about it or tried not to think about what Loki might feel for him but this . . . was far beyond anything he had even wished or hoped for. There was silence in the room as Tony dwelled on this new revelation.   
“Well say something.” Loki whispered.   
“I . . . I want you more than I’ve ever wanted any one in my entire life.” Tony looked up his head swimming with so many emotions he could not articulate them properly. Loki took a deep breath and Tony realized he must be feeling the same things. The confusion and the relief. The sudden high and sudden low.   
“What are we going to do?” Loki said desperately.   
“Tonight . . . tonight we’re going to forget all the other stuff and we’re going to act like lovers.”  Tony stood up and Loki did the same. “If that’s alright with you, that is.”   
“Yes Tony I would like that.” Loki smiled. 


	8. Storms We Can Not Weather

                Never had he felt this before for another, not even Thor, the closest to him back on Asgard. Someone else might call it love but Loki couldn’t feel that emotion, or so he had been told countless times by everyone around him. Now he questioned that. And after last night . . . Loki sat up in their shared bed and looked down at the sleeping figure of Tony. He could no longer say he felt nothing for the man.   
   
                Tony left Loki’s place in a state of dizzy excitement. He was in love with Loki. There was no questioning that now. He was in love, Tony Stark was in love. With a black haired beauty who drove him out of his mind! The whole taxi ride home his mind was a live wire rushing here and there, reliving this image and that.   
                As the high wore off Tony spent most of the day in his lab, tinkering with the Ironman. Somehow Loki had torn down blocks in his head and Tony found himself fixing so many problems he had been stuck on for years working themselves out! It was like a dream, like what love was supposed to be like.  
                Completely exhausted he collapsed on the couch and turned on the TV for background noise as he rested his eyes. Tony didn’t mean to fall asleep but he woke up suddenly drenched in sweat. It was just a dream. Only a dream. Loki’s smiling face above him as he twisted the knife in to Tony’s gut . . .  it was only a dream. Just a nightmare. Tony scrubbed at his face and looked at the TV to see a nightmare come to life.   
“Today a tragedy struck New York. The biggest bank robbery in the history of the world was committed. Even the FBI don’t know how it was done. All the footage has been lost and seems unrecoverable. But witnesses say that a man in strange green robes was seen leaving the bank around the time of the robbery. Could this be our robber?”  
   
   
   
“Are you here to fight?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki, dressed in regular street clothes, at his front door. “Cause I’m really tired right now.”  
“No I . . . I want to talk.”   
“Talk.” Tony repeated his mind not fully catching up with what was going on. “I guess you’d better come inside then.” Tony left the door open and walked back to the living room where he had fallen asleep, TV remote still clutch in his hand. He had spent the last hour channel surfing gathering ever piece of information he could on the robbery but in the end he had to admit it had been Loki. Loki trailed in after closing the door softly. Tony flopped down on the couch and Loki took the chair opposite, sitting on the very edge fidgeting with his hands.   
“I’m not sure how to start . . .”   
“Okay then I’ve got a good place.” Tony said sitting up. “How about that stunt you pulled today, care to explain that?” His tone was straining to stay light.  
“I’m not sure what you are referring to-”  
“Oh maybe you haven’t heard it’s all over the news. ‘A strange man in green robes pulls off the biggest robbery in history.’ ’”  
“That.” Loki sighed. He . . . what was he thinking sitting here explaining himself to Stark. Yesterday Loki had continued his plan to rule earth, every plan needed funding, and tonight he was nothing more than Tony’s lover. Isn’t that what they had agreed on?  
“I didn’t come here to explain myself to you Stark.”  
“Then why are you here?” Stated Stark stubbornly.  
“Maybe I just wanted to spend tonight fucking your brains out.” Loki said with a coy smile. Couldn’t Loki take anything seriously? Tony stood up abruptly and began pacing, working himself up with every step.  
"Oh yah tonight is fine, in fact it's great! But one night? And then tomorrow we go back to trying to kill each other? I can't do that Loki! I'd. .  . I would go crazy! I . .  I can't kill you! Don't you fucking get it! I'm in love with you!" Tony stopped pacing and stared down at the god. He needed Loki to understand. Before . . . before last night before Tony knew he was in love with Loki he could have done that. He could have been lovers by night and enemies by day. But not now. He needed him to see. .  . see what Tony was saying. What he was almost offering.   
"So what? We go our separate ways?” Loki’s eye’s narrowed “Pick a corner of the world or hell the universe and stay far away from each other!"  
‘Or we just sit here fighting and fucking kill each other.’ Tony almost said but he took a deep breath and said what he actually wanted to say.  "Or we could . . . stop fighting and just be . . .  lovers." His voice was soft and he didn't dare look up at Loki. The air hung thick with silence.   
"What?” The god’s voice was dark. “You mean you want me to move in? Give up my dream?!” Loki stood up anger making his hair seem to stand on end. “And what?! Sit here and cook your meals for you! Polish your armor like a servant! Sleep in your bed like a kept whore! While you strut around the city saving people and continue your life just as it was with the added benefit of a body to warm your bed and a man to warm your heart!" Loki spat rage so thick in his voice Tony cringed. "No Stark I will see us both dead before I become your rent boy!"   
"That's not what I meant!" Tony nearly pleaded.   
"Oh then what did you mean? Surely you are not offering to join with me, live and work with ME! We both know that would destroy you! You detest my work."  
"You kill people for a living!" Stark shouted back.  
"They are meaningless human lives in the face of what I am accomplishing."  
"Oh yah and what's that! World domination?!" Tony spat out.  
"No! I will give these hopeless faithless people something to believe in someone to follow! Someone whose word will unite this warring world under one god!"  
"And that god is who exactly? You? I doubt you would trust this world to anyone but yourself."  
"And why not! I am a god!"  
"Of mischief. Of tricks! You can never rule humanity! They will fight you! People will die.” Tony’s heart was full of fury now. How could Loki even try and take over his planet?! This was madness!   
"And so it must be for peace to come to this land!" Loki argued. Tony scrubbed at his face, he was not dealing with Loki and his delusional dreams right now.    
"You know what, I'm not going to sit here and discuss the true meaning of humanity with an alien." Tony bit back and he could see the words hurt Loki if only a little. And like the child he was he didn't stop at that. "Because no matter what you do if it involves hurting people I'll be there to stop it."  
“To kill me Stark?" Loki asked voice devoid or emotion.  
“Yes to kill you if it has to come to that!" Tony yelled knowing as he spoke that there was more truth to it then he wanted to think about right now. 

"So be it." Loki’s eyes where hard and there was a hint of hurt in his voice. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tony stared at the empty spot in his living room where Loki had just recently been standing. He was gone, really gone. "Come back here I'm not done with you!" He shouted but no one answered. 


	9. The Storm to Waste a Thousand Hearts

                Loki seethed in his flat smashing every breakable object and screaming at the top of his lungs. His companions in crime cowered somewhere in the building listening to their new boss rage, no one wanted to be the one to find out what he was so mad about. He paced and screamed and then paced some more, his anger static in the air.   
                When his voice grew hoarse and most of the contents of the apartment lay in ruins Loki finally fell quiet, stopping dead in the middle of the room as angry tears streamed down his face. His fists hurt but his heart hurt more.   
   
                Tony asked around for Loki at the club but no one had seen him. From the information Tony gathered Loki had moved his operation to a more private area, but no one knew where that was. Or they weren’t willing to say even for the money he was offering. Two hours and 300 bucks later Tony was wandering the streets aimlessly hoping maybe he would run in to the god and tell him. . . tell him what?  
                It was hopeless. They had said it all. Loki wasn’t going to give up his life for Tony and Tony shouldn’t have expected that to begin with. And Tony wasn’t willing to switch over to crime and try to rule the world with Loki. It was all wrong. For the first time the Ironman started to feel like an iron chain. If only they weren’t  . . . what they were. If . . . maybe in another life they could have been together.   
   
                Loki lay down on the couch, the only piece of furniture that was still somewhat functional. It sagged slightly in the middle where several springs broke but other than that it was intact. He cleared his mind, concentrating on just breathing in and out. He had to calm down, he had to think.   
                The anger was drained from his body and he felt an overwhelming sense of defeat. He shouldn’t have gotten that angry. He shouldn’t have left Tony. He should have . . .  what? What could he do? It was hopeless wasn’t it? No matter how he looked at it there was no solution. Stark would never work with him. Loki would not live with Stark, he would never become a house pet, and as long as he was on this earth he would never stop dreaming of ruling it. It would be so easy . . .   
                Wait  . . . as long as he was on this earth. If he stayed they would kill each other but Loki wasn’t bound to this planet like Tony was. He could travel to other lands, far away places. The ban of exile would soon be lifted and he could return to Asgard. His life would go on, much much much longer then Starks.   
                The thought Loki shiver. Stark was mortal his life was a second in Loki’s. If he did not want to kill Stark he could just wait until Tony died. Leave now, come back later and the world would be his to hold. But in his heart Loki knew that he couldn’t do that. There was something. Something he felt for Tony that . . . he couldn’t just wait by for the man to die like he was just some obstacle. Because Tony was no longer just some obstacle in Loki’s path he was . . . the only man Loki would ever love.   
                Yes he did love Tony, tears pricked his eyes again. He loved Tony Stark, he was the one and only, the greatest and only love of Loki’s life. And in the second of realization Loki knew what he had to do   
   
                Pepper was in charge of Tony’s mail, she sorted out the important pieces and answered them herself, knowing full well he wouldn’t even bother with it and the company would suffer. But she always gave Tony the fan mail, even though he had told her a thousand times that he didn’t want it. She knew that Tony had a stash of all the letters he had ever received, even the ones done by four year olds whose hand writing and spelling was so incredibly bad that it was unreadable. But Tony diligently read every single one. It always made him feel like . . . like a hero. Every letter he read was just a small glimpse in to the lives he worked every day to save, but it was enough.   
                Tony sat down with his letter opener and started sorting through the stack when he came across a letter that was not like the rest. In great loopy writing (that Tony was convinced was made from an actual dip pen) there was his address. Eyes flicking to the corner there was no return address just a name that nearly made his heart stop. Loki.  


	10. The Beginning of the End

               The letter was short but to the point.   
“Dear Stark, please accept my apologies for the way I acted last night. I came with the intent of a night as lovers and I left with anger in my heart. But I still want to try this. I believe we can make this work if only you’ll give me a second chance to prove to you. So please meet me at the cafe Longstan on the corner of market and fifth on Saturday at 8 o’ clock. Love Loki.”  
                Tony didn’t move, he didn’t breath. Finally after re-reading the letter four times just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things he got up and started pacing. His first reaction was anger. Tony thought they were done! They had said all that was to be said! He told Loki to either get with it or get out! And Loki had left. Tony wasn’t going to do this whole living two lives thing! There was no way he was going to accept this invitation. He just couldn’t.   
                “I’m going to take a very long shower.” Tony muttered.   
                 
                This was it Loki thought, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Would Stark show? He sat, wearing what he considered to be his most attractive clothes (couldn’t hurt right?), tapping his foot impatiently. Loki chose a booth that had a clear view of the street right next to the window so he could be seen. But as 8:00 was drawing near he started to get a sinking feeling.   
   
                Stark had tried everything. He had booked three meetings on top of each other so that he wasn’t even tempted to go to that cafe. But they had been canceled. All three of them canceled. And here he was, right where he had planned not to be, sitting on his couch trying not to think about Loki sitting in that cafe all alone, checking his watch every few seconds, the look of disappointment that would form on his face when Stark didn’t show. How long would Loki sit there waiting for him? Just sitting there waiting . . .                
                Tony jumped off the couch and bounded for the door, knocking over the coat stand as he hastily grabbed his jacket. He set out at a dead sprint towards Fifth Street. It wasn’t too late, three minutes till 8:00 he could make it there in 20.      
   
                Loki looked at his watch. 8:20, Tony wasn’t going to show. He slowly sipped at the black coffee he had ordered, mostly just to make himself go through with this. The date, if Tony did indeed show, was both the first and the last. When Stark awoke the next morning Loki would not be in his bed, that was assuming they didn’t tear each other apart before then. Loki was leaving Tony to his earth. There were other planets, perchance not as good as this one, for Loki had come to love this place. Other places he could make his home. Somewhere away from hurting Stark.  
   
                Rounding the corner Stark knocked three people over but he just kept running. What if Loki wasn’t there? What if he gave up? No Tony was only 20 minutes late he had to get there only a few more blocks. . .   
                Exactly 10 minutes later Tony came skidding around the corner and halted. There was the cafe and . . . no Loki. Half jogging half tripping Tony made his way to the cafe and burst inside. Scanning the room he saw . . . no Loki. Damn it! Where was the bastard?   
“Would you like a seat sir?” A waiter approached him.   
“No I’m . . . I’m waiting for someone and  . .  I’m late.” Tony panted out.   
“Oh? There was man here just a second ago.”  
“Where?” Tony nearly grabbed the man’s shoulders in desperation.   
“He left.”  
“Which direction?!”  
“Down Market.” The man pointed.  
“Thank you.” Tony shouted over his shoulder as he tore out the door.   
“You’re welcome.” The waiter shouted back but Tony was already racing down the street.  


	11. Date at the End of the World

Chapter 11: Date at the End of the World  
   
                He shouldn’t even have gotten his hopes up. Loki knew in his heart Tony would never show. They were done. He wiped an angry tear from his cheek. He had to get out of the city, steal a car, drive out where they weren’t so many people and muster his magic. He crossed the street quickly intending to head back to his apartment and gather his few belongings. Loki was leaving earth and his only regret was he never got to see Tony again.   
“Loki!” He was hearing things it couldn’t be . . . Loki turned around. It was Tony.  
   
“LOKI!” Tony shouted at the top of his lungs running out in to oncoming traffic. He took no notice of the cars honking or swerving to avoid him as he threw himself head long into the street. The noise of car’s breaks being slammed and cursing fell on deaf ears as he collided head long with the god . . . his love.     
   
                The breath was knocked out of Loki as he was crushed under the weight of Stark barreling head long into him. They lay for a second stunned.   
“Are you okay?” Tony finally asked.  
“I will be the moment you get off me.” Loki grunted.   
“Oh!” Tony stood and offered Loki his hand. Loki grasped it and Tony helped him up.   
“No but really are you okay?” Tony asked concerned.   
“If you ever ever do that again I will personally throw you off the nearest bridge.” Loki growled.   
“I just  . . .”  
“I thought  . . . I thought I lost you.” Loki’s voice cracked as he enveloped Tony in a bone crushing hug. Stark clung back tears spilling from his eyes.  
“I thought I lost you too.” He whispered.   
   
“I see you found him.” The waiter that had told Tony what way Loki went smiled at them.  
“Yes.” Tony beamed back. The waiter nodded and showed them to their seats.   
                At first the conversation was a little . . . dead. Tony wasn’t really sure what exactly he was supposed to say? What do you say to someone you’ve only fucked and fought with? Did you watch the game last night? No good. What are your opinions on the stock market? No way.   
“So this weather we’ve been having huh?” Tony finally said and nearly hit his head on the table. How stupid was he?  
“It’s very different from Asgard.”  
“Really?” Tony perked up. And from then on the conversation flowed easy.   
   
"What is this?" Tony asked a little annoyed as Loki led him by the hand out to the dance floor. The cafe was nice but the dance floor meant something was going to happen tonight. Tony didn’t mind that at all. It had been a nice evening so far. They had talked for hours on end about everything and nothing just like . . . actual lovers. But the club, the music, the dancing, it all felt like slipping into the same pattern, a pattern of destruction.  
"An apologies of sorts." The god wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and began to sway to the music.  
"What? Are you planning on killing me tomorrow or something?" Tony was only half joking as this whole night was starting to sound more and more like a goodbye.    
"The thought had crossed my mind." Loki whispered tongue flicking out and licking the shell of Tony's ear. "But it seemed like such a waste for something so beautiful. . . “Loki muttered.  
"Well beautiful wasn't the word I would go for maybe something more like manly or - ahhhh" Tony was cut off as Loki kissed him passionately. Loki began to move his lithe body, covered in tight fitting leather and a loose cotton shirt, against Tony and all worries left his mind in the slid of clothing on clothing.   
                Tony clamped his hands around Loki's skinny waist possessively and Loki laughed taking Tony's hands off his waist and placing them on his ass. "That's more like it." the god muttered a sinful smile playing on his lips.  

"Alright you want it like that." Tony growled and started moving as well one hand on Loki's ass and the other roaming up and down his body. The sensation of Loki slowly falling apart in his hands and the fact that he could even do that was driving him mad. The fact that he knew the god this well and Loki would let him do this in front of everyone, claim him here, it meant something. . .  something Tony was going to figure out when the hottest man he had ever seen wasn't currently making obscene noises in his ears. 


	12. Leaving Home

“I kinda figured out you’d be sneaking off in the night so I told JARVIS to wake me if you did.” Tony stood in the door way as Loki spun around a guilty look on his face. “So where are you off to?” He asked casually.  
“I . . . I’m not sure. Another planet in another galaxy, somewhere far away.”  
“Do you really think we’re that hopeless?” Tony flatly asked.  
“Yes.” Loki whispered. “You have a life here that cannot fit me in it and I would not ask you to give it up. I . . . I never told you why I came to earth did I?”  
“No you never told me anything.” Tony said irritated.   
“On Asgard my home planet I  . . .  well you don’t need the details but I was exiled for a few centuries to ‘think on what I have done’. After careful study of earth I decided here I would become a king of kings to show them that I could accomplish something. As you can see our purposes on this planet are opposing by their very nature and thus I have decided that I shall depart. I’m sorry Tony. I truly am.”  
                Tony sighed and sat down rubbing his head. He was trying to think of a counter argument, something to make Loki stay. But the more he thought the more he came to the same conclusion. It was a hopeless situation. He couldn’t ask Loki to stay with him and he was dead set on not becoming supreme ruler of the earth. So the only other option was to . . . what become the partner to a criminal in another universe?  Leave earth for an unknown fate? Leave JARVIS and Pepper? But the thought of never seeing Loki again. . . .   
“I don’t want you to leave.” Tony whispered.   
“If you wish I could erase your memories, if that would be less painful.”  
“No! Never I never want to forget you Loki.” Tony shook his head.  
“Then here we stand where we knew we would since our first battle.”  
“I don’t regret a single moment you know. And . . . I don’t think I’ll ever love any one like you.”  
“As do I Stark. I’ve never loved any one before and never will again.” His face was sad.  
“It’s funny in all those stories love is enough to keep two people together no matter what. But I guess that’s not the case.” Tony whispered.  
“No.”  Loki took a tentative step towards Stark and Tony stood abruptly. Marching over, the man kissed the god. Loki fisted a hand in his hair and Tony hugged his arms around the God never wanting to let him go.  
“I love you.” Tony said breath hot on Loki’s cheek.   
“You have my heart Tony.” Loki trailed his fingers through Tony’s hair soothingly. Tony leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes and just feeling. Feeling all the words Loki was putting in to that last touch.   
                When Tony opened his eyes Loki was gone running to the door way, intent upon watching the god go, Tony skidded to a halt. In the hallway there was a complex pattern scorched in to his hard wood floor. His legs gave way as it hit him. Loki was gone. 


	13. Epilog: As Life Goes On

   Loki visited Earth 100 years later, only visiting. After what had transpired between him and Tony Stark he could no longer entertain notions of ruling the earth. The ambition had torn them apart, among other things.   
                Making himself invisible Loki entered Tony’s home. Or what had been Tony’s home, it was now preserved and open to the public as a tourist attraction. In this house where all Tony’s inventions and possessions. But he didn’t even make it past the hallway. There was roped off circle, he wasn’t expecting . . .   
                The cement tomb where Tony Stark’s mortal body now rested forever was perfectly centered in the burn marks that Loki had left behind. On top of the tomb there was a statue of Stark. The carved stone depicted a child tinkering with a small robot that he had named Dummy, a big smile adorned his face and triumph gleamed in his eyes the boy look so . . . lifelike. Loki reached out a hand as if trying to capture the childlike curiosity Stark had always possessed even as an adult. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
                Later Loki would find Stark requested that his home be open to the public and that he insisted when he died his remains were to be placed in the center of those strange burn marks in his hall. Only Loki really understood why Stark made this strange requested and the thought brought fresh tears to his eyes. It was Tony’s way of being with Loki in death when they couldn’t be together in life. 


End file.
